News Archive
March 2010 *'13, 2010 Black Rock Shooter Anime with Yutaka Yamamoto Confirmed for Spring 2010' - The official website for the "Black★Rock Shooter" song from the virtual idol singer Hatsune Miku has confirmed that supervisor Yutaka Yamamoto and his Ordet studio are developing an anime project for next spring. A "Pilot Edition" of the anime has been shipped on DVD or Blu-ray Disc (BD) on September 30. The Pilot Edition will bundle a CD single with a new recording of the song's "live perfomance" version, as well as a booklet with image sketches for the anime. *'24, 2010 Black★Rock Shooter Anime to Be Streamed for Free; Main Cast Names Announced' - The official site of the upcoming OVA has announced that the entire 50-minute-long anime will be streamed for free to "everyone", though there are no confirmations for streaming availability outside Japan. The streaming shall run from June 25 to August 31. In addition to the announcement, the names of the two main characters for the anime are confirmed. They are Kuroi Mato '''and '''Takanashi Yomi, voiced by Kana Hanazawa (Nadeko Sengoku in Bakemonogatari, Kusano in Sekirei, Tenshi from Angel Beats!) and Miyuki Sawashiro (Suruga Kanbaru in Bakemonogatari, Cassandra Jill Warlock in Black Blood Brothers) respectively. The rest of the cast will be announced at a later date. (from Anime News Network) April 2010 *'2, 2010 Tokyo Anime Fair Black★Rock Shooter preview leaked' - Recently at TAF 2010 the current Black★Rock Shooter preview was recorded and uploaded to video streaming site YouTube. The clips featured Black★Gold Saw as well as STR. It has been removed shortly after it was uploaded. But Youtube has now re-released the video. You can watch it here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fgsCyIk1984&feature=related *'11, 2010 OVA CD to be bundled to ''Animedia, Megami Magazines''' - Last Friday, the official text of the OVA series have announced that the anime will be bundled in the August issue of anime magazines Animedia and Megami. Read more details here. May 2010 *'16, 2010 Black★Rock Shooter Anime DVD Delayed' - According to an announcement in the official site of Black★Rock Shooter, the free DVD release of the anime will be delayed by one month on sponsoring monthly magazines Hobby Japan, Animedia, and Megami. See the complete article here. *'22, 2010 Release Date Countdown Suspended for the Meantime' - There has been reports that the release date for both the DVD and the free streaming are moved to a later date. There are currently no confirmations of the exact date, but it is certain that there is no finalized date for the launch of BRS. Because of this, the countdown displayed in the main page will be taken down until a more official date is announced. Don't worry everyone, even the staff is apologetic about this. (by herald of meridian) June 2010 *'17, 2010 Footage for B★RS to Premiere at Los Angeles Anime Convention' - Blogger Danny Choo confirmed last Sunday that Good Smile Company, one of the companies producing merchandise for the Black★Rock Shooter anime project, will give him a certain portion of exclusive footage which will screen at the anime convention to be held in Los Angeles on July 1-4. *'27, 2010 Release Date Countdown Is Up Again! UPDATE' - Last time, I've announced that the release date for both the DVD and the free streaming are moved to a later date. It is now confirmed to be July 24, and with that, the countdown will be taken back up to update everyone on how much time will be needed before the streaming begins. Until then, let's be patient! (by herald of meridian) July 2010 *'5, 2010 New Black★Rock Shooter Footage Revealed' - The exclusive footage shown at both Anime Expo and Japan Expo has been leaked. You can view the new trailer here. *'8, 2010 Black★Rock Shooter DVD Release Includes Subtitles for Seven Languages; Official Site Updated' - At the Tanabata Premium Preview Screening held in Tokyo on Wednesday, the producers of the OVA reveal that the DVD version will be subtitled in seven languages; they also announced that Nagaru Tanigawa (original creator of the Haruhi Suzumiya light novels) co-works with the director as scriptwriters. More info and updates here. *'24, 2010 Black★Rock Shooter English Website Open' - For English-speakers to understand the official site of Black★Rock Shooter, an English version of the site's contents are released. You can find it here. November 2010 *'14, 2010 OVA Sequel A Possibility in the Future' - An announcement during the first day at the first day of AFAX by Takanori Aki (president of Good Smile Company) at Kana Hanazawa's panel that a sequel to the OVA may be coming, but is unconfirmed. Source: Kyouran Kyodai *'18, 2010 Black★Rock Shooter JRPG Announcement Coming Soon' - Game Developer Imageepoch will be holding a conference on November 24, announcing Black★Rock Shooter alongside seven other games. The event will be livestreamed here at NicoNico Douga's site. (Update: Famitsu leak reveals Black★Rock Shooter THE GAME for PSP. Source: NeoGAF) December 2010 *'29, 2010 Follow us on Twitter! '- I have just opened a Twitter account so that Twitter users can follow up on updates relating to this Wiki and everything about Black★Rock Shooter. Head off to BRSWiki and stay updated! [[User:Herald of meridian|''herald'of'meridian♣]] 09:02, December 29, 2010 (UTC) February 2011 *'8, 2011 Imageepoch Unveils Premium Version for Black★Rock Shooter PSP Game''' - In a meeting held in Makuharimesse in Chiba, an announcement for the PSP game unveils the White Premium Box, a special version of the PSP game package which includes an original Figma of one of the new characters in the game: White Rock Shooter. March 2011 *'7, 2011 Two Days Remain for Puchitto Rock Shooter Launch on Nico Nico Apps' - The official site of the Black★Rock Shooter PSP game announces a final countdown for the official launch of Puchitto Rock Shooter on Nico Nico Apps. This game features a super-deformed version of Black★Rock Shooter in a world brought to life by artist CHANxCO. *'25, 2011 Updates on Black★Rock Shooter PSP Game Announced; Release Dates, Freebies and Game Access' - The official site of the Black★Rock Shooter anime series announces that the PSP Game based on huke's creation will be released on August 25. The First Edition of the game will include a White Rock Shooter charm (Note: The charm is not included in the White Premium Box.). Also, the game will be made fully downloadable through the Playstation Network. Sources: BRS PSP game Official Site and Kyouran Kyodai. April 2011 *'20, 2011 (LATECOMER NEWS) Black★Rock Shooter Characters to Appear in Nendoroid Form in To-Be-Released PSP Game' - Black★Gold Saw, Dead Master and of course Black★Rock Shooter will appear on Nendoroid Generations, a Namco-Bandai PSP game which unites characters from more than 10 franchises in a fun and action-packed game based on Good Smile Company's Nendoroid figure series. The release date of Nendoroid Generations is still to be released, but stay tuned for any updates on its official site. Source: Famitsu June 2011 *'9, 2011 Double Release: Game Official Site Revamp and Opening Animation Movie' - As the release date of ''Black★Rock Shooter THE GAME'' inches closer, its official site experiences a rework, adding the details of a post-apocalyptic New York City and a new site layout. Simultaneously, Imageepoch releases the opening movie for the PSP Game, accompanied by the game's theme song, in Youtube. Watch the movie by following this link or the video on this page. August 2011 *'18, 2011 Black★Rock Shooter Anime Series Confirmed' - A TV announcement confirms that an anime series based on Black★Rock Shooter will be produced and will premiere on January 2012 on the Noitamina timeslot. A teaser website for the project has also opened. Source: Anime News Network *'24, 2011 NIS America Confirms NA and EU release for Black★Rock Shooter PSP Game' - Game licensor NIS America finally announces in a press conference that they will release the PSP game based on the Black★Rock Shooter concept. Sources: Siliconera and NISA Press Release (PDF). *'25, 2011 Official Release for Black★Rock Shooter PSP Game Today' - This day marks the official release date of ''Black★Rock Shooter THE GAME'' in Japan. Stay tuned for announcements for the game's release in North America and Europe. October 2011 *'27, 2011 Updates on Black★Rock Shooter Anime Series' - The official site of the upcoming 2012 ''Black★Rock Shooter'' anime TV series releases its newest trailer. It features recurring characters from the OVA, including Mato Kuroi, Yomi Takanashi, Yuu, Black★Rock Shooter, and Dead Master. Ordet will also be involved in the production, along with other staff members whose names are to be disclosed. January 2012 *'27, 2012 Black★Rock Shooter Anime Series to Be Streamed in Eight Languages' - The video-streaming service of Nico Nico Douga, Nico Nico Channel, will begin streaming the Black★Rock Shooter anime TV series with subtitles in eight different languages. The following countries will have access to the live stream with subtitles on Nico Nico every Friday at 11:00 PM UTC: (English) United States and Canada; (French) France, Belgium, Monaco, Switzerland, Andorra; (Italian) Italy; (German) Germany; (Spanish) Spain, Mexico, Chile, Argentina; (Korean) South Korea; (Traditional Chinese) Taiwan; and (Simplified Chinese) Mainland China, Singapore. Subtitle languages are in parentheses. Source: Anime News Network February 2012 *'3, 2012 Black★Rock Shooter Anime Series Premieres Today' - The ''Black★Rock Shooter'' anime TV series finally premieres in Fuji TV and Nico Nico Channel. November 2012 *'16, 2012 Official Website for New Black★Rock Shooter Game Opens' - A new website for an upcoming game based on the Black★Rock Shooter concept opens, acting as a teaser for the launch of a social game entitled Black★Rock Shooter Arcana. The site can be accessed here. Category:Organization